


Почувствуй жизнь

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Title: Things You Shouldn’t Do On A Motorcycle, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2020, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos and Piercings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Первая ошибка Сакусы — он сел на мотоцикл. Вторая — он не в силах уйти от Ацуму.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Почувствуй жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Live A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579167) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> Бета - MsFlaffy

Началось все довольно невинно. Ацуму появился на пороге поздним вечером, еще более растрепанный, чем обычно, с улыбкой, способной поставить слабого человека на колени. Облокотился на стойку, откинул челку со лба и спросил:

— Эй, хочешь покажу мой новый мотоцикл?

Сакуса посмотрел на него равнодушно, потому что Ацуму шутил. Точно ведь шутил. Даже он не был настолько глуп.

Пять минут спустя Сакуса понял, что глупость Ацуму не стоило недооценивать. 

Байк был холеный, дерзкий, сочного вишневого цвета. Колеса отливали черной сталью в свете уличных фонарей. Сейчас он затаился перед студией Сакусы, но тот знал, просто знал, какой тот на самом деле раздражающе громкий. Совсем как Ацуму, который не прятал ухмылку, предвкушая реакцию. 

— В жизни не видел настолько показушной траты денег, — безразлично сказал Сакуса.

— Конечно, — согласился Ацуму, сунул Сакусе в руки шлем и похлопал по сиденью. — Запрыгивай, прокачу. 

— Я лучше умру.

Полчаса спустя, когда Сакуса поддался таки на уговоры Ацуму и принял в корне неверное решение ему довериться, он думал, что правда вот-вот умрет.

— Сбавь скорость, сбавь скорость, сбавь гребаную скорость, — повторял он, сомневаясь, что Ацуму слышал его поверх невыносимого рева мотора. А если и слышал, то спокойно игнорировал, только разгоняясь сильнее. 

Поворот они прошли на такой скорости, что мир накренился, и Сакуса крепче обхватил Ацуму за талию, уткнулся в плечо, только бы не видеть уносящегося из-под колес асфальта.

Ацуму рассмеялся громко и заразительно. Сакусе бы даже понравилось, если бы он не ждал смерти в любую минуту. 

— Ты супер, Оми, — прокричал Ацуму, похлопав Сакусу по руке и наверняка ухмыляясь самым наглым образом. 

— Не отпускай его, — глухо рявкнул Сакуса. 

Судя по смеху, Ацуму все-таки слышал. Он ухватился за руль и прибавил газу, а Сакуса только стиснул зубы, когда мотоцикл рванул вперед. 

Они проехали всего несколько кварталов: сделали большую петлю вокруг студии и вернулись. Сакусе же казалось, что пронеслись через весь город. Как только Ацуму сбавил скорость, он резко втянул воздух - казалось, впервые с тех пор, как они тронулись с места.

Ацуму зарулил в укромный переулок у студии, едва тронутый лунным светом. В узком пространстве мотоцикл, казалось, ревел еще громче. Ацуму заглушил мотор, и внезапно стало так тихо, что в ушах у Сакусы зазвенело.

Он буквально слетел с мотоцикла, подцепил шлем онемевшими пальцами, сорвал и отшвырнул не глядя. Тот покатился по асфальту.

— Иди на хрен, Мия. 

— Что не так? — Ацуму ухмыльнулся, стащил с головы шлем и аккуратно убрал его, прежде чем поставить мотоцикл на подножку. На голове у него был бардак. — Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

— Не понравилось.

— Да ладно, Оми, почувствуй вкус жизни, — Ацуму тоже встал, но только для того, чтобы развернуться и сесть обратно, откинувшись на бак, глядя на Сакусу с тем самым самодовольством, от которого хотелось одновременно влепить пощечину и поцеловать. — Ты ведь почувствовал прилив энергии, да? Как будто летаешь.

— Думаю, ты хотел сказать умираешь.

Ацуму рассмеялся и устроился поудобнее, поставив одну ногу на выхлопную трубу. 

— Как будто живешь. Еще кружок?

— Не в этой жизни, Мия. 

Отказ не стер усмешку с лица Ацумы. Его глаза светились даже в полутьме переулка, поднятый воротник куртки подчеркивал линию челюсти, скрывал татуировки, покрывавшие шею по сторонам. Он бы вообще их не заметил, если бы не исследовал как-то руками и губами. Ацуму отвел колено в сторону, в совершенно недвусмысленном приглашении.

Следовало бы отказаться, просто из принципа. 

Но Сакуса солгал, сказав, что не почувствовал прилив энергии, пусть даже в виде адреналина от осознания скорой смерти. Она была внутри него, на кончиках пальцев, которыми он коснулся колена Ацуму, в груди, когда чужая ухмылка стала скорее резкой, чем дразнящей. 

Ацуму пьянила самоуверенность, а Сакусе так хотелось сцеловать эту усмешку с его губ. 

Он на пробу оперся рукой о байк и, убедившись, что тот выдержит, перенес на нее большую часть веса. Ацуму поцеловал его жадно, открыто, обжигая дыханием. Вцепился в футболку, не давая отстраниться. Скользнул языком между губ. У поцелуя был вкус размытых ярких огней, проносившихся мимо, вкус ветра, необузданный и знакомый. 

Сакуса положил руку Ацуму на грудь, опустил ниже, надавил между раздвинутых ног. Ацуму хрипло выдохнул и прижался к ладони.

— Ты псих, — сказал Сакуса, и их дыхание смешалось.

Ацуму усмехнулся — Сакуса почувствовал, как изогнулись губы.

— Тебе это нравится, Оми-Оми. 

Сакуса не спорил. Сел на мотоцикл лицом к Ацуму, закинул его ногу себе на бедро, освобождая место. Наклонился, а Ацуму приподнялся, встретив его на полпути. Поцелуй получился сумбурным и жадным. Сакуса снова прошелся по паху, и Ацуму застонал в губы, низко и хрипло.

Сакуса отстранился, отвернулся, когда Ацуму потянулся следом. Тогда тот поцеловал хотя бы челюсть, и Сакусе пришлось сдерживать легкую дрожь, прокатившуюся по спине.

— Моя квартира буквально в двух шагах. 

Ацуму только хмыкнул в ответ. Он явно не собирался слезать с мотоцикла и куда-то идти. Залез рукой под футболку Сакусы, но тут же убрал ее и отстранился, стягивая черную кожаную перчатку. Сакуса готов был об заклад биться: Ацуму купил их, решив, что они отлично подойдут к мотоциклу.

Ацуму поймал взгляд Сакусы, сжал в зубах край перчатки и медленно стянул ее. Снова скользнул под футболку; рука была теплой и немного влажной. 

— Это даже лучше, чем покатушки, — сказал он, придвигаясь ближе. – Вид точно лучше. 

— Этим видом сможет полюбоваться каждый, кто пройдет мимо, — произнес Сакуса.

Ацуму стрельнул глазами в конец переулка, обратно на Сакусу, и взгляд немного потемнел. 

— Счастливчики. 

Надо было уйти. Ацуму пошел бы следом, всегда шел. Они могли подняться наверх и укрыться в спальне.

Но Сакуса сомневался, что смог бы отказать Ацуму хоть в чем-то, вот такому, с темными глазами, самоуверенной улыбкой, ощутимым стояком под пальцами. Он осознавал, что слишком часто потакает, но собирался сделать это снова. 

Сакуса надавил Ацуму на грудь, толкая на топливный бак. Тот охотно поддался, широко расставил ноги и приподнял бедра, когда Сакуса дернул пуговицу на его джинсах. Расстегнул их, подцепил за пояс и потянул вниз. Они застряли на бедрах, прямо под задницей, но этого было достаточно, чтобы освободить твердый налившийся член. Сакуса окинул взглядом улицу — по-прежнему пустую. 

— Легкий приступ паранойи, Оми? — поддразнил Ацуму. Он уперся ногами в землю и провокационно приподнял бедра. — Боишься, кто-то увидит и попытается меня отобрать?

— Да пожалуйста, — ответил Сакуса. — Они окажут мне услугу. 

Ухмылка Ацуму стала шире. 

— Лжец. 

Сакуса большим пальцем погладил член под головкой, там, где был пирсинг. Ацуму дернулся. 

— Думаю, ты бы не возражал против зрителей, — сказал Сакуса. — Как раз в твоем вкусе. В тебе столько самонадеянности. 

— Лучше бы во мне был ты. 

— Скажешь так еще раз, и я больше никогда с тобой не заговорю.

— Да ладно, это было остроумно. 

Сакуса погладил его долгим, медленным движением и отпустил.

— Смазка? 

Он почти надеялся, что ее нет. Отличный был бы повод подняться наверх и больше не спускаться. 

Но Ацуму полез в карман куртки, будто готовился к подобной ситуации. Возможно, так и было. Сакусе часто казалось, что он сам их и подстраивал. 

А Сакуса, на самом деле, не был против. 

— Держи, — сказал Ацуму, протягивая тюбик и снова откидываясь назад. Сакуса не взял. — А, да, можешь не трогать, я подрочу себе, а ты…

Сакуса выхватил кожаные перчатки из другой руки Ацуму, кончиками пальцев успев ощутив их текстуру перед тем, как надеть. Ацуму замолчал, наблюдая широко раскрытыми, потемневшими глазами.

Сакусу протянул руку в перчатке ладонью вверх, ничего не говоря — не было нужды.

Ацуму открыл тюбик поспешно, почти неловко, выдавил немного смазки на ладонь, и Сакуса растер ее в пальцах. Член Ацуму дернулся даже без прикосновений. 

— Псих, — пробормотал Сакуса, обхватывая его. 

Ацуму с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы, запрокинув голову и подкидывая бедра. Немного соскользнул, схватился за руль за головой, чтобы не упасть, застонал — низко, сладко и тихо, позволяя не беспокоиться, что кто-нибудь услышит.

Сакуса медленно двигал рукой по члену, гладил большим пальцем головку так, как Ацуму нравилось больше всего. Второй рукой задрал его футболку, обнажив живот, и бесцельно водил по коже пальцами в перчатке.

Ацуму — раскрытый, полный желания, утопающий в тенях, — смотрелся отлично, даже великолепно, но Сакуса ему об этом не сказал. Эго Ацуму в подпитке не нуждалось. 

Сакуса наклонился над ним, для устойчивости упираясь ногой в землю, задвигал кулаком быстрее. Другой рукой поднялся на грудь, поиграл с пирсингом в соске, и Ацуму задрожал. 

— Тебе понравится, — спросил Сакуса, — если кто-то пройдет мимо и увидит тебя таким? Раскинувшимся со спущенными штанами, настолько близким к оргазму, что все на лице написано. — Он сжал пирсинг и тянул, пока член Ацуму не дернулся в руке. — Ты бы кончил от одного знания, что на тебя кто-то смотрит. 

— Блядь, Оми. — Ацуму вцепился себе в волосы, выгнулся дугой, когда Сакуса начал дрочить сильнее. — Черт… Кто знал, что ты такой развратный. 

— Развратный тут только ты, — ответил Сакуса, раздражаясь, еще быстрее двигая рукой. — Заводишься от того, что кто-то увидит, как тебе не терпится? С чего бы, Мия? Любишь дразнить тем, что нельзя получить? 

Ацуму подавился воздухом. Сакуса взял его за подбородок, прижал большой палец к нижней губе. Ацуму слегка прикусил, и жаркая пульсация прокатилась по телу Сакусы, прямо к члену. 

— Ведь они не получат, — прошипел он, надрачивая. Влажное хлюпанье смазки громко раздавалось в пустом переулке. – Никто не получит. Кроме меня. 

Ацуму судорожно вдохнул, весь напрягся, крепко зажмурился и застонал: громко, безудержно, хрипло — так, что захотелось попробовать этот звук на вкус. 

Он кончил, выплескиваясь Сакусе на пальцы, застонав еще громче. Сакуса захлопнул ему рот рукой в перчатке, заглушая голос, и окинул улицу быстрым взглядом. Все еще пусто. 

Ацуму подавался в кулак, и Сакуса продолжал дрочить ему, постепенно замедляясь, пока не выжал последние капли спермы. Провел большим пальцем по всей длине, и член слабо дернулся. 

Ацуму что-то сказал в ладонь. Сакуса убрал ее, и тот повторил: 

— Охуеть, Оми. 

Сакуса отстранился, опустил взгляд на перчатку, с которой капала сперма. Стянул ее аккуратно, выворачивая наизнанку, кинул Ацуму на грудь. Туда же полетела вторая. Сакуса встал; в джинсах было некомфортно. 

— Я наверх. Приведи себя хоть немного в порядок, а то выглядишь так, будто тебя только что трахнули, и поднимайся тоже.

Ацуму фыркнул от смеха и сел. Натянул футболку на испачканный живот, и Сакусу едва не передернуло.

— Просто бросишь меня здесь? 

— Да. Нам нужно пройти улицей, чтобы попасть в студию. Никто не увидит нас вместе, пока ты в таком виде. 

Ацуму усмехнулся, медленно подался вперед и потер костяшками пальцев молнию на джинсах Сакусы.

— А с этим, похоже, у тебя особых проблем нет, Оми-Оми. 

— Соберись и поднимайся. 

— А там можно будет тебе отсосать?

Сакуса, уже уходя, обернулся. 

— Посмотрим.

Ацуму рассмеялся, и Сакуса бросил на него последний взгляд, прежде чем выскользнуть из переулка. Волосы у Ацуму были в беспорядке, футболка пропиталась спермой, а член все еще торчал наружу, хотя он изо всех сил пытался натянуть джинсы. Он выглядел хорошо оттраханным.

Сакуса зашел в студию и, поправив джинсы, направился к лестнице. Быть может, мотоцикл все же был не худшей идеей.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things You Shouldn't Do On A Motorcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218306) by [fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020)




End file.
